El fantasma de la Ruta 66
by Cris Snape
Summary: Darío e Isabel se disponen a correr grandes aventuras a lomos de una moto, pero alguien está decidido a no permitírselo. Para el reto "Historias Fantasmales" del Foro de las Expansiones.


**EL FANTASMA DE LA RUTA 66**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La Magia Hispanii es una creación de Sorg-Esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto de julio y agosto_ _ **"Historias fantasmales"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las expansiones"**_

* * *

Mientras Darío hablaba por teléfono para comunicarle a su madre que habían llegado al hotel sin más contratiempos, Babe se acercó a la ventana de la habitación. Tenían una impresionante vista de los rascacielos más significativos de la ciudad y del lago Michigan. Le habían comentado que por la noche todo era aún más bonito y no lo ponía en duda.

Chicago no contaba con un barrio mágico, pero sí con una sucursal del Departamento de Magia de los Estados Unidos. Desde allí se atendían asuntos relacionados con la economía y la seguridad de la zona de los Grandes Lagos y servía como punto de llegada y salida para diversos trasladores nacionales.

Ella y Darío habían llegado a Washington a primera hora de la mañana. Allí habían sido sometidos a un exhaustivo registro y les habían interrogado sobre sus motivos para visitar el país. El auror que les había tocado en suerte era un tipo bigotudo y de sonrisa amable que había resultado ser bastante antipático. Cuando les dio permiso para viajar a Chicago les miró con los ojos entornados, como si les estuviera perdonando la vida.

—Ya está —Darío dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla de noche—. Dice mi madre que te dé recuerdos y que lo pasemos bien.

—¿No ha intentado disuadirte para que nos olvidemos del asunto de la moto?

—No, pero seguro que no le faltaban ganas.

Darío llegó junto a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

—¿Te apetece que salgamos a dar una vuelta? No tenemos que llevarle la moto al mecánico hasta el mediodía.

—Claro.

No podían quedarse en el hotel, eso estaba claro. Darío fue en busca de la cartera y se aseguró de llevar colgada del cuello la moto. El bisabuelo de Isabel le había ayudado con los encantamientos reductores, usando una mecánica similar a la que llevaban años utilizando en la Península Ibérica para encoger el tamaño de las escobas voladoras. El trabajo fue bastante más laborioso debido a las numerosas piezas de las motocicletas, pero Santiago Vilamaior les había asegurado que funcionaría perfectamente.

—Esperemos que no nos encontremos con otro tipo como ese auror —Comentó Darío mientras comprobaba que llevaba los cascos en el bolsillo, mágicamente encogidos también—. ¿Viste cómo nos miraba? Menudo imbécil.

—Es su trabajo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Seguro que la imbecilidad de los aurores viene de fábrica.

—No lo dirás por el marido de tu madrina.

Darío no necesitó mirar a su esposa para saber que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero aún así siguió hablando.

—Dos palabras. Mini. López.

Jorge Armero no debió decírselo. Ciertamente el mote le iba que ni pintado al memo de Juanjo López, aunque no era necesario que se supiera más allá del Cuartel de Aurores porque siempre habría gente como Darío, personas a las que les había tocado las narices y que bien podrían reírse del dichoso apodo.

—No seas malo.

—No soy malo, Isabel. Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Os es que me vas a negar que López sea idiota?

Babe se cruzó de brazos y le miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿De verdad vamos a empezar este viaje hablando sobre ese tipo?

Darío agitó la cabeza y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

—Tienes toda la razón del mundo —Dicho eso, se separó para cogerla de la mano y dirigirse a la puerta de salida—. Daremos un paseo junto al lago, nos comeremos uno de esos grasientos perritos calientes e iremos a ver a mi colega Phil.

—¿Colega? —Isabel soltó una risita—. Pero si no lo has visto en tu vida.

—Hemos hablado mucho por Skype. Además, todos los moteros somos colegas.

—Sí, claro.

Lo último que Darío hizo antes de salir de la habitación fue darle un beso en los labios.

* * *

Phil (Sin Apellidos) tenía la barba y el pelo blancos, llevaba un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza y una cazadora Levis que tenía pinta de ser muy vieja. Isabel pensó que encajaba en el prototipo de motero estadounidense y sonrió, pensando que a Darío posiblemente no le quedaría bien ni el pelo largo ni la barba espesa. Lo de la cazadora era otra historia.

—Todo está bien —Phil tenía un acento cerrado, aunque en opinión de Darío eso no era nada comparado con lo que se había llegado a encontrar en Australia—. Los hechizos que habéis usado son excepcionales.

—En realidad son cosa de mi bisabuelo —Intervino Isabel, sintiéndose muy orgullosa—. Es ingeniero mágico.

—Me gustaría mucho tener ocasión de hablar con él. Realmente quiero preguntarle cómo ha sido el proceso para encoger la moto sin que se produzcan daños. Hay gente que lo intenta, pero siempre se rompe algo. Es fascinante.

—Hablaré con él cuando volvamos a casa —La joven sonrió. Santiago Vilamaior era muy anciano, pero posiblemente no le importaría compartir sus conocimientos con alguien que parecía dispuesto a convertirse en su fan—. Tal vez podáis usar el ordenador para hablar.

—Fantástico —Phil dio una palmada y cambió de tema—. Fue una sorpresa encontrar a dos brujos como vosotros. ¡A través de Internet! Y yo que pensaba que en Europa no os mola la tecnología.

—Eso pasa principalmente en Inglaterra —Señaló Darío, contento porque todo hubiera salido según lo esperado.

—¡Cierto! Aquí también hay muchas familias así, sobre todo las de cierta antigüedad mágica. Pero mis padres eran muggles y yo no podía dejar de vivir así —Extendió los brazos y señaló su taller de motos—. Eran moteros, como nosotros. Se conocieron en la carretera y se casaron en Las Vegas. ¿Vosotros estáis casados?

—Sí.

—¿Esta es vuestra luna de miel?

—En realidad no —Darío miró a su esposa con afecto—. Son nuestras segundas vacaciones juntos.

—Lo vais a pasar fenomenal —Phil le pasó el trapo a la moto para quitarle una mota de polvo. No sólo la había revisado, si no que la había dejado limpia—. Yo he hecho la Ruta 66 en tres ocasiones y siempre descubro algo nuevo. Creo que en un par de años me llevaré a mi crío pequeño, cuando tenga edad y fuerzas para llevar su propia moto. ¿Tenéis hijos?

Darío y Babe se miraron. Phil estaba resultando ser un poco cotilla.

—Todavía no. Queremos esperar un poco antes de ponernos a ello.

—Pues que sepáis que es tradición motera tener muchos hijos. Mis viejos tuvieron siete hijos y yo tengo cinco. Me gustaría tener más, pero a mi mujer ya se le ha pasado la hora y cinco no está tan mal —Phil soltó una carcajada un tanto escandalosa—. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Vas a superar mi marca? Eso es fácil, pero lo de mis padres no tanto.

Siguió riéndose. Darío sintió cierta sensación de vértigo. Realmente quería tener una familia, pero no había pensado en el número de hijos. Más de siete le parecía una locura y tuvo que apartar un momento la mirada. Fue entonces cuando le pareció ver algo. O mejor dicho, a alguien.

Una mujer reflejada en un espejo antiguo que Phil tenía junto a la salida. Joven, de pelo negro y piel morena. No consiguió ver bien sus facciones, pero le pareció que la ropa era un tanto extraña. Después de un parpadeo, desapareció.

Darío giró la cabeza. Si era un reflejo, debía haber alguien en el taller, pero no fue así. Ni Babe ni Phil parecían haberla visto, así que supuso que se trataba de alguien que pasaba por la calle.

—…españoles. Eso está bien, así podréis viajar tranquilos —Phil seguía hablando—. Algunos brujos ingleses han notado cosas raras, ¿sabéis? No es que vengan mucho por aquí porque las cosas muggles no les atraen, pero unos cuantos me han hablado de fenómenos misteriosos y sin explicación.

—¿Cómo fantasmas? —Inquirió Babe con aire divertido. Eran brujos. Las cosas misteriosas y sin explicación estaban a la orden del día.

—Y naves espaciales. Sobre todo eso.

—Tendremos cuidado los marcianos —Darío intervino—. Gracias por tu ayuda, Phil, pero será mejor que nos vayamos. Queremos dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de marcharnos.

—Por supuesto —Phil echó mano de una libretilla y un bolígrafo y anotó algo—. Os recomiendo que comáis en este restaurante. Y esta noche, si os apetece, pasaros por este club de jazz. Os encantará.

—Gracias, Phil.

—Si tenéis problemas, estaré atento a Internet o a un patronus.

Por lo que sabían, dicho encantamiento era utilizado por los brujos en apuros para poner en alerta a las autoridades.

—Y que no se te olvide lo de tu bisabuelo, Isabel.

—Me acordaré, no te preocupes.

—Muy bien, chicos. ¡Buen viaje!

Phil les despidió con un abrazo. Sabía lo emocionante que era iniciar aquel viaje y les deseó mucha suerte.

* * *

El paraje parecía sacado de una película. Isabel se quitó el casco y observó la cabaña con los ojos abiertos como platos. Darío le había asegurado que lo tenía todo planificado y que quería que el viaje fuera especial y romántico. Visto aquello, estaba claro que se había esforzado muchísimo por conseguirlo.

La cabaña de madera estaba rodeada de árboles frondosos y muy verdes y el agua del lago se agitaba con suavidad unos metros más adelante. El jardín exterior estaba cuidado con mimo y el camino de acceso tenía el punto justo de misticismo. El pueblo más cercano lo habían dejado atrás varios kilómetros antes, pero la casita parecía contar con toda clase de comodidades.

—Me han dicho que en otoño es todo aún más bonito —Darío le rodeó la cintura con un brazo—. Las hojas de los árboles adquieren un montón de colores diferentes, dorados y rojizos, pero tendremos que conformarnos con el verde.

—Es muy bonito —Isabel giró la cabeza para darle un beso en los labios—. Me encanta, Darío.

El joven le devolvió el beso y seguidamente procedió a guardar la moto en un pequeño cobertizo que en sus tiempos hizo las veces de letrina. Isabel le esperó en el mismo sitio, embargada por tanta belleza. Podía escuchar el trinar de los pájaros, oler el aroma del bosque y sentir la brisa fresca en el rostro. Pensó que en invierno tal vez la cabaña quedara aislada por la nieve y se dijo que no sería mala idea volver para disfrutar de dicho aislamiento.

—¿Entramos?

Darío llevaba su única bolsa de viaje colgada en el hombrO. A simple vista parecía el equipaje exiguo que un motero usaría para viajar con más comodidad, pero era mucho más que eso. Un brujo podía permitirse el lujo de guardar muchas cosas en un bolsón no demasiado grande, entre ellas la tienda de campaña en la que habían dormido las últimas tres noches.

Isabel asintió, ansiosa por comprobar si el interior era tan bonito como el exterior. Darío sonrió y se adelantó mientras buscaba la llave en el bolsillo del pantalón. Cuando abrió la puerta, hizo un gesto muy exagerado para detener a Isabel. Sin perder la sonrisa, la tomó en brazos para cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Esto no se hace en la noche de bodas? —Preguntó Isabel entre risas.

Darío no dijo nada. Simplemente la besó y, una vez dentro, la dejó en el suelo y la instó a mirar.

Isabel se quedó boquiabierta una vez más. La cabaña era preciosa. Estaba decorada con mucho gusto y resultaba cálida y acogedora. Grandes ventanales ofrecían una impresionante vista del lago y la gran chimenea estaba preparada para encender fuego en caso de que así lo desearan. Una escalera de madera daba acceso a la planta superior, donde estaban el único dormitorio de la casa y un cuarto de baño que, según dijo Darío, tenía jacuzzi.

—Huele muy bien —Señaló Isabel, mirando hacia la cocina. Sobre la mesa descubrió un pequeño banquete.

—Es la tarta de manzana. Le pedí al casero que nos trajera algo de comer. ¿Tienes hambre?

—La verdad es que sí.

—Ve fuera y ponte cómoda. Enseguida estoy contigo.

—Puedo llevarme…

—Ni hablar —Darío guiñó un ojo—. Tengo planes, Isabel.

Quería mimarla, consentirla y tratarla como a una reina durante el tiempo que pasaran allí. El viaje por carretera estaba resultando ser muy entretenido y fascinante, pero también era agotador y su esposa se merecía un descanso después de dormir en una tienda de campaña que, aunque confortable y grande, no dejaba de ser una tienda de campaña.

Pensó que protestaría de nuevo, pero le sonrió y obedeció su petición. Consciente de que no había nadie en varios kilómetros a la redonda, Darío echó mano de la varita para conjurar vasos, platos y servilletas que flotaron hasta la mesa de picnic que estaba frente a la casa, en mitad del jardín. Seguidamente revisó todo lo que les habían dejado preparado y optó por sacar unos canapés de aspecto misterioso y calentar un guiso de carne que olía fenomenal. Y la tarta de manzana, por supuesto. A Darío siempre le había apetecido probar una genuina tarta de manzana made in USA.

Isabel estaba sentada a la mesa cuando la comida se posó suavemente sobre su superficie. Lo único que Darío trajo en la mano fue una botella de vino de California que tenía buena fama por aquellos lares.

—Menudo banquete —Bromeó Isabel. Pensó por un momento en Mencía, quien sin duda podría dar buena cuenta de todo lo que tenía frente a los ojos.

Darío sirvió el vino y tomó asiento frente a ella.

—Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un minotauro —Darío echó un vistazo a su alrededor—. O la criatura mágica que haya por aquí, que no tengo ni idea de lo que es —Se encogió de hombros y cogió uno de los canapés—. ¿Qué te apetece?

—No sé —Babe lo observó todo con ojo clínico. Los canapés eran auténticos trampantojos y resultaba emocionante no saber qué ibas a comer antes de hincarle el diente—. Probaré con éste.

Parecía un huevo frito, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Durante un rato, los jóvenes brujos jugaron a adivinar qué sabores se escondían detrás de canapé y posteriormente acabaron con buena parte de un guiso de carne con cierto regusto picante que estaba delicioso. En cuanto a la tarta, hizo a Darío muy feliz.

—¡Qué buena está! Llevaba años queriendo probarla.

—¿Años?

—Mi padre me llevó a Salem poco después de salir de la cárcel. Fue un viaje muy divertido, pero me quedé con ganas de comer tarta de manzana —Por su manera de devorarla, sí que había estado un poco ansioso—. Tengo que aprender a hacerla. Y tú también. Esta riquísima.

—Mucho me temo que la repostería no es lo mío.

—Ni lo mío, pero hay que intentarlo —Darío se echó el último trozo a la boca—. Y si no nos sale, pues convenceremos a tía Mary para que la haga ella. Se le da muy bien cocinar.

Isabel se echó a reír. Mary Cattermole era una excelente cocinera, aunque le había costado un poco hacerse con el manejo de la cocina española. Después de casarse, Darío había señalado lo mucho que le gustaría tenerla de cocinera en su casa, pero a su padre no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Y es que Ricardo Vallejo era muchas cosas, entre ellas un sibarita y un cocinero desastroso. Una pésima combinación.

—¿Quieres que intentemos darnos un baño? —Preguntó Darío, señalando el lago con la cabeza—. Es posible que el agua esté fría, pero me apetece mucho.

Isabel miró el lago y asintió. ¿Por qué no?

* * *

Darío podía escuchar la respiración de Isabel. Ambos estaban recostados de medio lado pero mientras ella dormía plácidamente, él observaba el pedazo de cielo estrellado que podía verse sobre las copas de los árboles. Todo lo que había pasado ese día fue fantástico, culminando en una noche de pasión y cariño que nunca olvidarían.

Darío se sentía muy feliz. En ese momento lo que menos le apetecía era retomar el viaje a través de la Ruta 66. Con gusto se hubiera quedado en esa cabaña durante el resto de las vacaciones, disfrutando de la compañía de su esposa y sin otra cosa que hacer más que maravillarse de su fortuna. Porque sí, el destino había sido esquivo y le había hecho esperar, pero finalmente estaba junto a la mujer que amaba. ¿Podía pedirse algo más para ser feliz?

Sonrió al pensar que sí lo había. Recordó a Phil y a sus cinco hijos y seis hermanos y se dijo que esa felicidad aumentaría el día en que tuvieran descendencia. Por supuesto que aún faltaba algún tiempo para ello. Isabel debía centrarse en sus estudios antes de iniciar aquella aventura, pero esa noche Darío se permitió fantasear con el futuro. ¿Cuántos hijos tendrían? ¿Serían chicos o chicas? ¿A quién se parecerían?

No era el único intrigado por esas cuestiones. Su padre le había sugerido que aprovechara bien aquel viaje y Darío tenía claro a qué se refería. El día que Ricardo Vallejo finalmente se convirtiera en abuelo, explotaría de dicha. En cualquier caso, todo se andaría. Por el momento, lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutar de aquel viaje.

Lamentó que las ganas de ir al servicio le asaltaran. Con cuidado de no despertar a Isabel, se puso en pie y fue al baño. Sí que tenía jacuzzi, uno que habían tenido ocasión de probar y que funcionaba muy bien. Darío lo observó con cara bobalicona mientras orinaba. Estaba un poco ensimismado, pero al alzar la cabeza la vio.

Nuevamente reflejada en el espejo, con su pelo largo y su piel bronceada. Pero en esa ocasión no desapareció. Darío tuvo tiempo para fijarse en sus ropas y comprobar que iba vestida como las mujeres indias que habitaron aquel país en el pasado. Supo, sin necesidad de pensar en ello, que estaba ante un fantasma y sintió un escalofrío porque no se parecía en nada a los que había visto antes. Su reflejo en el espejo parecía corpóreo y no veía su figura espectral por ninguna parte.

¿Qué hacer? En Toledo más de una vez se había encontrado con aquel caballero del siglo XVII que gustaba de contar chistes de Chiquito de la Calzada. La gente huía de él no porque les produjera temor, si no porque podía ser realmente pesado, pero aquello era diferente. Las sensaciones que esa mujer le producía distaban mucho de ser positivas y Darío sintió el impulso de cerrar los ojos y darse media vuelta para ver si así desaparecía. Sin embargo, no lo encontró prudente. Tal vez el fantasma quería algo de él, así que optó por hablarle.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Lo hizo en inglés, sin saber si ella le entendería o no. Se esperaba alguna frase pronunciada en algún idioma desconocido para él, o tal vez el silencio y una mirada desagradable, pero no aquello. La mujer abrió la boca como si fuera a gritar, pero no emitió ruido alguno. Un instante después, el espejo se resquebrajó y la imagen desapareció.

Darío se había encogido sobre sí mismo temiendo que los cristales fueran a saltar sobre él. Sólo cuando comprendió que el fantasma ya no estaba, se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Pensó en despertar a Isabel para salir de allí cuanto antes, pero después de un instante de reflexión se dijo que eso era estúpido. La mujer, quisiera lo que quisiera de ellos, no estaba ligada a la cabaña. Ya la había visto en Chicago y cabía la posibilidad de que se la encontraran de nuevo. Así pues, se lavó la cara y se tomó un par de minutos para calmarse.

Fue bueno poder conciliar el sueño después de aquello.

* * *

En cuanto puso un pie en la cafetería, Isabel tuvo la sensación de que ya había estado allí. Todo era igual que en las películas, con la típica camarera con uniforme hortera, la típica música country y los típicos tejanos con sombrero de vaquero incluido. Un par de tipos gordinflones comían tortitas en la barra y giraron la cabeza para mirarles. Isabel se sintió incómoda un instante y Darío debió darse cuenta por la forma que tuvo de pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros.

Se sentaron junto a la ventana y la camarera no tardó en acercarse para tomarles nota y servirles una taza de café. Su acento, tan diferente al de Phil el mecánico, también era notable. Cuando les recomendó un desayuno completo a base de zumo de frutas, tortitas, bacon con huevos revueltos y cereales con leche, a Isabel se le revolvieron un poco las tripas. ¿Cómo era alguien capaz de comer tanto a una hora tan temprana?

Finalmente optaron por el zumo y los huevos con bacon y esperaron su pedido. Por la ventana podía verse el trajín de la gente que se marchaba a trabajar al campo. Habían parado en el último pueblo antes de cruzar la frontera con Nuevo México y Darío había comentado que estaban más o menos en la mitad de su viaje.

A Isabel le estaba encantando. Nunca había sido una fanática de las motos, pero subir con Darío siempre le había divertido. Recorrer un país como Estados Unidos, tan repleto de matices y de paisajes impresionantes, sería una experiencia inolvidable. De hecho, aunque aún no habían terminado de hacer la Ruta 66, ya estaba más que dispuesta a repetir. Sin embargo, su esposo tenía otros planes.

—Viajaremos por Europa con la moto —Le había dicho con los ojos brillantes de emoción—. Seleccionaremos los lugares mágicos más emblemáticos y los visitaremos todos. Y después lo intentaremos con Rusia. Siempre he querido seguir la ruta del Transiberiano. Y Australia, claro. Tengo que llevarte a Australia.

A ella le apetecía. Darío hablaba sobre ello con pasión y a Isabel le encantaba escucharlo. Compartir con él todas aquellas aventuras sería maravilloso, pero esa mañana estaban allí, en esa cafetería cutre y rodeada de tipos glotones y no demasiado amables. Habían pasado la noche en un paraje un tanto desértico, dentro de la tienda de campaña. Y otra vez habían hecho el amor, cosa que venía siendo una constante desde que iniciaran el viaje. Cada destino, cada nuevo paraje, les hacía desear estar juntos, unidos. Fundidos el uno con el otro.

—Hoy tendremos que hacernos unos seiscientos kilómetros —Darío le estaba mostrando un mapa con el teléfono móvil—. Si nos da tiempo visitaremos estas cuevas y dormiremos por aquí. Temo que pasemos bastante calor.

Por supuesto que no podían mencionar los hechizos refrigerantes delante de los muggles. Aunque estaban hablando en castellano, era posible que alguien les entendiera. No en vano, prácticamente un treinta por ciento de la población de Texas hablaba su idioma.

Darío a veces se había mostrado un poco imprudente al hablar sobre la magia, seguramente presa de la emoción de estar haciendo uno de sus sueños realidad, pero por suerte no había metido la pata con la varita. Isabel se dispuso a decirle que debían proveerse de agua cuando algo cambió en el rostro de su esposo. La sempiterna sonrisa que lucía desde que empezaron el viaje se tornó en un rictus tenso y su rostro palideció un poco. Incluso apoyó las manos en la mesa para levantarse, aunque no llegó a hacerlo.

Isabel estaba a punto de girar la cabeza para ver qué le preocupaba cuando algo pasó volando junto a su cabeza. Un servilletero. Un servilletero plateado que se estrelló contra la cara de Darío y le hizo una herida.

—¡Darío!

Esa vez sí, la joven se dio media vuelta para reprender al artífice de esa agresión. Cual no fue su sorpresa al descubrir que allí no había nadie. Tal vez el malhechor había salido corriendo. En cualquier caso, lo que le preocupaba ahora era su esposo, quien lucía una bonita brecha sobre la ceja derecha.

—¿Estás bien? —Inquirió, echando mano de una servilleta para detener la hemorragia. La camarera se había acercado, alarmada por lo ocurrido. Los tipos de la barra apenas se movieron—. Tienes un buen golpe.

—No ha sido nada, Isabel.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —La camarera alzaba ligeramente la voz—. No sé qué ha pasado. ¿Está bien? Puedo avisar al médico.

—No, no hace falta —Darío se sujetó la servilleta contra la cabeza—. Estoy bien. ¿Puede prepararnos el desayuno para llevar?

Tanto la camarera como Isabel le miraron con extrañeza. La primera asintió y se dispuso a trabajar a toda velocidad, mientras que la segunda se sentaba a su lado y no veía el momento de salir de allí para limpiarle la herida y curarle con magia.

—¿Has visto quién ha sido? Porque como le pille…

No sabía muy bien qué iba a hacer, pero iba a hacer algo.

—Sí que lo he visto.

—¿Dónde está? Esto no puede quedar así.

—Ahora hablamos. Cuando no estemos aquí.

—¿Por qué?

Darío miró hacia el lugar en el que guardaba su varita y ella comprendió inmediatamente que tenía que ver con la magia. Intrigada, esperó a que la camarera les llevara el desayuno y acompañó a Darío hasta la moto. Un par de minutos más y todo quedaría aclarado.

* * *

—¿Una fantasma?

Darío asintió. Isabel ya le había curado la frente y estaban a unos kilómetros de distancia del pueblo, protegidos por la sombra de un árbol y tomándose el desayuno. Le había contado cómo se apareció ante él esa mujer y cómo le había arrojado el servilletero a la cabeza.

—Debe ser realmente poderosa si es capaz de mover objetos —Isabel reflexionó sobre lo ocurrido—. ¿Por qué te habrá atacado?

—No lo sé, pero no es la primera vez que la veo.

—¿No?

—En Chicago la vi un instante y después, cuando estábamos en la cabaña de Kansas. Ella rompió el espejo.

Isabel pareció un poco molesta y tenía sus razones.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No quería que te preocuparas. Pensé que sólo era un fantasma. Los vemos todos los días y nunca pasa nada.

—Hasta ahora.

Darío tuvo que darle la razón. Aquella agresión era del todo inusual. Normalmente los fantasmas se conformaban con asustar o contar lo aburrida que era su existencia. Casi nunca llegaban a herir físicamente a nadie.

—Creo que le mandaré un patronus a Phil para decirle lo que ha pasado —Dijo, consciente de que Isabel estaba pensando en ello—. Los aurores tienen que saber que hay un fantasma que está dando problemas. Lo que ha pasado en la cafetería podría asustar a más de un muggle.

—Lo ha hecho. La camarera parecía muy alarmada, aunque los otros dos ni se han inmutado.

—Estaban demasiado ocupados con la comida —Darío suspiró, apuró su propio desayuno y sacó la varita—. Mandaré el mensaje ahora mismo. Si tienen que actuar, que lo hagan cuanto antes.

Isabel asintió y le observó sin decir nada mientras procedía a informar a Phil de todo. Tal vez las autoridades competentes no le dieran importancia al hecho, pero al menos los estaban poniendo sobre aviso.

—Deberíamos seguir con el viaje —Dijo Darío cuando los nervios se templaron—. Se nos va a hacer tarde.

—Siempre podemos adelantar camino apareciéndonos.

—Eso sería hacer trampa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los muggles no pueden hacerlo. No podemos usar nuestra condición de brujos para hacer el viaje.

—¿No? —Isabel se rió por lo bajini—. ¿Y usar hechizos protectores y térmicos y no sé cuántos más no es hacer trampas?

Darío resopló de la risa y le respondió con un beso antes de subirse en la moto.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Ha sido un golpe de nada, Isabel. Puedo conducir perfectamente.

Ella asintió y se acomodó detrás de él. Por un momento pensó que la fantasma podía volver a molestarle, pero en cuanto reanudaron el viaje se olvidó de ella.

* * *

Llegaron a las cuevas prácticamente dos horas después de lo previsto. Darío lamentó no poder adentrarse en ellas, pero se llevaron una pequeña sorpresa al descubrir que la magia palpitaba en su interior. En las guías para brujos de la Ruta 66 no estaba señalado como un enclave mágico y los jóvenes se preguntaron por qué. Fue Isabel la que dio con la explicación más lógica.

—Tal vez eran los brujos indios los que venían aquí a hacer sus rituales. Ofrendas a la naturaleza y cosas similares. Los brujos descendientes de colonos seguramente no le hayan dado ninguna importancia al lugar, aunque es posible que aquí hayan pasado cosas interesantes.

Darío asintió. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y sintió un escalofrío. Por un instante temió que la fantasma estuviera rondándoles de nuevo, pero procuró quitársela de la cabeza. A esas horas Phil seguramente ya habría avisado a los aurores, así que no había motivos para preocuparse. Ellos se encargarían de meterla en cintura porque existían formas de evitar que hicieran los que les diera la gana.

—Cuando lleguemos a Arizona visitaremos un asentamiento indio.

A Isabel le sorprendió que le revelara esa información. Hasta el momento, aquel viaje había sido un cúmulo se sorpresas. Darío se había negado a hablarle sobre los sitios que visitarían y debía reconocer que le gustaba así.

—Llevan aposentados en el mismo lugar milenios. Cuando los europeos llegamos a sus tierras, se atrincheraron mágicamente y se las apañaron para librarse del exterminio al que sometieron al resto de nativos —Darío suspiró, lamentando los terribles acontecimientos del pasado—. Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que no nos dejen entrar. Son un poco desconfiados.

—No me extraña.

—Por lo que sé, hay una bruja que tiene casi doscientos años de edad. Debe ser alguien fascinante.

—Sería genial poder hablar con ella.

—Sí. Sin duda podría contarnos muchas cosas y enseñarnos mucha magia.

Conversaron un rato más, pero pronto el cansancio hizo mella en ellos. Optaron por ducharse juntos y se metieron en la cama de inmediato. Isabel no tardó en dormirse, pero Darío estaba inquieto. Pese a todo no dejaba de pensar en el ataque sufrido aquel mismo día y se preguntó por qué aquella fantasma la tomaba con él. Porque estaba claro que allí había algo personal, no le cabía la menor duda.

De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que él no le había hecho ningún daño, ni a ella ni a nadie. Si algo había aprendido de sus padres era a respetar a todo el mundo. Cabía la posibilidad de molestar o herir a alguien por error pero, ¿a una mujer india con pinta de haber vivido mucho tiempo atrás? Imposible.

Se dijo que tal vez en la tribu de Arizona pudieran darle alguna respuesta. También cabía la posibilidad de que algún indio se acercara a aquellas cuevas mágicas para invocar a los espíritus y supiera lo que estaba pasando. Lo que no pensó fue que ella se apareciera junto a su cama, principalmente porque no quería que ocurriera.

Pese a la oscuridad podía distinguir perfectamente sus facciones. Era una mujer guapa y joven y parecía realmente enfadada con él. Darío se incorporó y cogió la varita, intentando recordar algún hechizo que le permitiera espantar espíritus malintencionados.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Preguntó en un susurro. Quizá hubiera sido mejor despertar a Isabel pero no lo hizo. Algo le dijo que no debía hacerlo.

Esperó un nuevo ataque, pero la fantasma le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y, flotando unos centímetros del suelo, se dirigió al exterior de la tienda. Darío recordó ponerse unas zapatillas para no dañarse los pies con las piedras y la maleza del exterior y sintió un nuevo escalofrío cuando ella fue hacia las cuevas. ¿Pretendía que bajara allí en plena noche? No era prudente, pero la fantasma le esperaba con impaciencia y él supo que era mejor no hacerla esperar.

Respirando profundamente y sintiéndose el hombre más tonto del universo, descendió con cuidado la pequeña pendiente que llevaba a la cueva y se agachó para entrar en su interior. Iba a invocar un lumus pero no hizo falta porque acababa de quedarse inconsciente.

* * *

 _Nizhoni abrazó a su hijo. El niño lloraba y se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas, negándose a separarse de ella. Hubiera preferido mil veces ir con él al interior de la cueva, pero debía proteger a la tribu. Había nacido con el don de la Madre Tierra y era su obligación utilizarlo para hacer el bien._

 _El líder había dicho que podrían vencer a los invasores, que la magia les protegería igual que había protegido a otras tribus a lo largo y ancho de las extensas colinas y los pronunciados cañones, pero Nizhoni tenía miedo. No quería dejar a su hijo en aquel agujero oscuro e inhóspito. Temía que los extranjeros ganaran la batalla y masacraran a los que allí se refugiaban. Aún así, consiguió separarse del pequeño. Le besó le frente y le habló antes de salir al exterior._

— _Sé valiente. Volveré pronto._

 _Su hijo no asintió cómo otros habían hecho. No se resignó a verla partir. Intentó seguirla al exterior y gritó y pataleó mientras una mujer lo sujetaba, mientras a su madre se le partía el corazón por dejarlo así. Era posible que no volviera a verlo jamás, pero si debía morir lo haría luchando, protegiendo a los suyos._

* * *

 _Eran una docena. Habían irrumpido en su tienda sin más miramientos y le habían dicho que ellos eran capaces de luchar contra los salvajes con sus mismas armas. Walter ignoraba qué clase de armas eran esas, pero tenía muy claro que era muy difícil abatir a esa panda de criaturas grotescas. Llevaba semanas intentando acabar con ellos y nada había funcionado. Hasta que esos hombres le mostraron lo que podían hacer._

 _No se planteó lo diabólico de sus métodos. Siempre había sido un hombre de Dios y sabía bien la clase de atrocidad que era la magia, pero aquellos brujos le eran de gran utilidad. Sería de idiotas rechazar su ayuda. Y siempre podría encargarse de ellos más tarde, cuando tuviera la victoria en sus manos._

* * *

 _No era posible. Nunca antes habían visto que los invasores poseyeran el don. Pero ahí estaban esos doce demonios, asesinando a los suyos sin contemplaciones, siguiendo las instrucciones de ese hombre. Nizhoni nunca olvidaría su rostro. El rostro del hombre rubio y de ojos claros que avanzó hacia la cueva armado hasta los dientes. El hombre que le disparó en el estómago y pisoteó su varita, dejándola indefensa y matándola._

 _El hombre que mató a su hijo y a todos los demás._

* * *

— _¡Maldito seas, Rogers! Púdrete en el infierno._

 _Walter sonrió. No. Serían esos brujos los que sufrirían calvario eterno. Él sólo estaba cumpliendo con su deber liberando al mundo de los salvajes y los pecadores._

 _Cuando dio la orden de ahorcar a cuatro hombres que no habían logrado escapar, sonrió con satisfacción. Al fin había logrado su objetivo. Ahora sólo le restaba gozar de la victoria._

* * *

Cuando Darío abrió los ojos se sintió muy confundido. Le costó un segundo recordar por qué el suelo estaba tan duro y el ambiente tan húmedo. Cuando vio el rostro del fantasma y fue consciente de la visión que acababa de tener, hizo ademán de hablar.

—Mataste a mi familia, Walter Rogers.

No necesitó más para comprender lo que estaba pasando. Se dijo que era un buen momento para despertar a Isabel, consciente de que una fantasma enfadada de verdad podía ser muy peligrosa.

—Yo no soy Walter Rogers —Dijo con voz serana. Comprobó con alivio que tenía la varita al alcance de su mano—. Me llamo Darío Vallejo. Sé que me parezco muchísimo a ese hombre, pero no soy yo.

Nizhoni se aproximó aún más a él y le observó fijamente. Sólo entonces Darío fue consciente de que había hablado en su idioma ancestral, uno que desconocía por completo.

—Mientes, extranjero. Tienes su rostro —Frunció el ceño como si algo no encajara—. Pero no sus ojos.

—Porque no soy él —Darío tragó saliva y empezó a ponerse en pie—. Siento mucho lo que ocurrió, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Yo no tengo nada que ver con esa atrocidad.

Por primera vez desde que la había visto, la mujer no pareció odiarle. Siguió sin quitarle ojo, como si estuviera pensando sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Darío consiguió atar algunos cabos y siguió hablando.

—Escucha. El apellido de mi abuela era Rogers. Ella era inglesa y tal vez ese hombre fuera algún pariente mío.

—Un antepasado… —La fantasma entornó los ojos y nuevamente se mostró hostil—. ¿Y por qué no has de pagar tú por lo que hicieron tus ancestros? Ellos trajeron la muerte a mi tierra y tú has vuelto aquí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pretendes?

—No pretendo nada. Lo último que quiero es ofenderte.

—¿Ofenderme? —La mujer soltó una risa que pareció más un lamento—. Tu presencia no es una ofensa, es una maldición. Da igual cuántos siglos pasen porque los bárbaros siempre destruiréis nuestra tierra. No mereces vivir. No mereces poner un pie en lugares sagrados como éste.

Darío se encogió sobre sí mismo mientras un fuerte viento comenzaba a levantarse. No sabía cómo de fuerte era esa mujer, pero no consideró sensato quedarse para averiguarlo. Iba a salir corriendo de allí, despertaría a Isabel y se aparecerían en Madrid si era necesario.

—¡Basta!

La voz había venido de la entrada de la cueva. Era Isabel, en pijama y con el pelo revuelto. Ella, bruja de magia antigua, sí conocía hechizos capaces de retener la fuerza sobrenatural de los fantasmas y con un movimiento de varita logró que el viento cesase y Nizhoni quedara completamente paralizada. De inmediato corrió hasta Darío y se abrazó a él.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien? Pensé que los aurores se estaban ocupando de este asunto. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Darío la abrazó, profundamente aliviado—. Estoy bien.

—¿Quién es ella? ¿La que te atacó? —El joven asintió—. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

Darío le contó la historia con pelos y señales. Isabel le escuchó con expresión insondable, pareciéndose más que nunca a su progenitora. Cuando terminó, permaneció muy quieta un instante y finalmente se acercó a Nizhoni. Estaba enfadada con ella por atacar a su marido, obviamente, pero había compasión en sus ojos.

—Perder a un hijo de esa manera debe ser lo peor que puede pasarle a una madre —Habló con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos. Darío no pudo evitar pensar en su tía Amaia, siempre tan dulce y tranquilizadora—. Ver morir a toda tu familia es espantoso. Lo que hicieron esos hombres no tiene perdón pero ni Darío ni ninguno de los descendientes de esos hombres tienen la culpa —Isabel hizo una pausa—. Si prometes no atacarle de nuevo, te liberaré del hechizo.

Vio en sus ojos que estaba dispuesta transigir y cumplió su promesa. Se quedó flotando en su sitio, pendiente de lo que Isabel tuviera que decir.

—No es justo que pretendas hacerle pagar por lo que te hicieron en el pasado y tampoco es justo que te castigues permaneciendo a este lado del velo. No debes sentirte culpable porque luchaste con todas tus fuerzas hasta el final —Isabel sonrió. De haber podido, le hubiera cogido las manos—. Estoy convencida de que tus seres queridos te están esperando, ¿por qué no reunirte con ellos?

La fantasma dudó. Parecía a punto de rendirse, pero se resistió un poco más.

—Quiero justicia.

—Esos hombres llevan siglos muertos. Sin duda han expiado sus culpas al otro lado. ¿Por qué no comprobarlo con tus propios ojos?

Nizhoni miró a los dos jóvenes. Podía sentir el amor que se tenían. Su mente enferma durante años de dolor y desesperación, comprendió que lo que esa mujer estaba diciendo era cierto y se sintió avergonzada por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Sí, sin duda pasar al otro lado era una buena idea pero tenía miedo. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de olvidar lo que pasó esa noche, de perdonarse a sí misma.

Sin mediar palabra, desapareció.

* * *

Darío llenó los pulmones de aire. Estaba temblando. Quería agradecerle a Isabel que hubiera acudido al rescate, pero las palabras no le salían. Fue ella la que le dio un fuerte abrazo y lo guió al exterior de la cueva. Una vez fuera, el joven suspiró.

—Malditos fantasmas. ¿No decían que son inofensivos?

—Parece que esta no —Isabel observó a su marido para asegurarse de que estuviera entero—. Llevaba siglos acumulando fuerza y odio. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sólo ha sido el susto —Darío se rió nerviosamente—. Y menudo susto.

Isabel le besó otra vez. Estaba claro que después de lo ocurrido necesitaba muchos mimos.

—Creo que me voy a leer todos los grimorios de tu familia. Ese hechizo ha sido impresionante.

—Una de mis tatarabuelas tuvo que lidiar con el fantasma de un antiguo novio —Isabel se encogió de hombros.

—Menuda familia la tuya. Ya me gustaría conocer a la mía un poco mejor. Por si tengo más asesinos entre mis antepasados, ya sabes.

Isabel volvió a besarle. No merecía la pena seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, al menos por esa noche.

—¿Por qué no vamos a dormir?

—No sé qué decirte. ¿Y si vuelve?

No lo haría. En ese momento, Nizhoni debía estar pensando en cosas que nada tenían que ver con la venganza.

—Volveré a hechizarla. Vamos.

La joven agarró la mano de su esposo y lo llevó de vuelta a la cama. Esa vez fue ella la que se quedó despierta hasta que él concilió el sueño. Le besó una mejilla, sintiéndolo muy vulnerable, y se dijo que mañana sería otro día. Uno mucho más tranquilo y sin fantasmas homicidas de por medio.

* * *

 _Casi me paso del límite de palabras._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
